Der Besuch
by yoho
Summary: Manchmal muss man auch einen widerwärtigen Menschen noch ein letztes Mal sehen, um ein Kapitel seines Lebens endgültig abschließen zu können.


Title: Der Besuch

Author: Yoho

Rating: K+

Spoilers:

Die Geschichte spielt nach Hogwarts.

Summary: Manchmal muss man auch einen widerwärtigen Menschen noch ein letztes Mal sehen, um ein Kapitel seines Lebens endgültig abschließen zu können.

Authors Note: Die Idee mit Harrys Rache kam mir, als der erste Rasenmäher des Frühlings mich dazu zwang an einem schönen, sonnigen Tag, Türen und Fenster zu schließen. Ach was wäre das schön, wenn wir Muggel mal ein bisschen zaubern könnten… (Die Geschichte ist albern, aber es hat mir trotzdem Spaß gemacht sie zu schreiben)

Disclaimer: Der Plot gehört mir. Hermine und Harry gehören der Frau Rowling.

**Der Besuch **

(In der Geschichte kommt ein Junge vor, der Janek heißt. Um zu verstehen, wie der zu Harry kommt, könnt ihr meine Geschichte ‚Kinderkram' lesen. Muss aber nicht sein.)

Harry drehte wie wild an dem großen Lenkrad und schaffte gerade noch die Kurve an der Abzweigung zum Ligusterweg. Er sollte vielleicht doch etwas langsamer fahren. Der Rolls schüttelte sich wie ein Elefantenbaby, das gerade von seiner Mutter mit zu viel Wasser besprüht worden war.

Er ließ die schwarze Limousine vor Nummer vier ausrollen und stellte den Motor ab.

Manchmal war es praktisch, gute Beziehungen zum Aurorenbüro zu haben. Harry hatte nicht erklären müssen, wofür er ein Auto brauchte. Und auch bei seiner Frage nach einer möglichst teuren und edlen Karosse, hatte Kingsley Shacklebolt nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt.

„Weißt du, wie man einen Automatik fährt?", hatte er Harry nur gefragt. Der hatte gelächelt und bemerkt, er sei immerhin ein Auror.

„Tschuldigung', sagte Kingsley. „Zu meiner Zeit gehörte der Umgang mit Muggle-Sachen noch nicht zum Ausbildungsprogramm."

Harry war dann am Wochenende zusammen mit einem aufgeregten Janek zu einem Auto-Ausflug gestartet. Der Junge war noch nie Auto gefahren und löcherte ihn zwei Stunden lang mit Fragen über alle möglichen technischen Details.

Nur wohin es gehen sollte, damit rückte Harry nicht raus.

„Wir fahren jemanden besuchen und weil es Muggel sind, benutzen wir auch Muggel-Transportmittel."

Viel hatte sich nicht verändert im Ligusterweg Nummer vier. Der saftig grüne Rasen war nach wie vor wie mit dem Lineal gemäht. Die Stauden im Vorgarten blühten in voller Pracht. Die Fensterscheiben blitzten und die Gardinen strahlten in makellosem Weiß.

Auf Vernons Wagen, der in der Einfahrt geparkt stand, war kein Stäubchen zu sehen.

Harry nahm Janek an der Hand und sie gingen auf die Haustür zu.

„Kennst du die Leute?", wollte der Junge wissen.

„Ja, ich hab' hier mal gewohnt. Aber das ist lang' her."

Janek betrachtete mit einem leicht zweifelnden Blick erst Harry und dann den Ligusterweg Nr. 4.

Harry hob die Hand, drückte auf den Klingelknopf und lauschte dem Klang des Big-Ben-Gongs nach.

Hinter der Mattglasscheibe näherte sich ein Schatten, dann schwang die Tür auf.

Vernon sah erst seinen Neffen, dann das Kind und schließlich den Rolls, der am Straßenrand direkt vor dem Haus geparkt war. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verblüffung über Abscheu zu Erschrecken. Letzteres beim Anblick des Autos, das teurer und wertvoller war, als sein Wagen.

Harry grinste. Mission Rolls Royce erfüllt. Alleine für den Spaß seinen Onkel blass vor Neid werden zu sehen hatte sich die Fahrt gelohnt.

„Was willst du?", bellte Vernon und blieb in der Türöffnung stehen.

„Tag Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry mit seiner freundlichsten Stimme. „Nett, dass du uns herein gebeten hast."

Harry schob seinen Onkel zur Seite und stand dann mit Janek in der Diele.

Vernon schnappte nach Luft und sah wie ein besonders dicker Fisch aus, der auf dem Trockenen lag.

„Was hat der Rotzbengel hier zu suchen? Wenn der zu eurer Sippschaft gehört, will ich den nicht hier haben!"

Dann sah man regelrecht die Rechenmaschine in seinem Kopf rattern. Allerdings kam er wohl zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis.

„Das ist nicht etwa deiner, oder? Oh das würde zu euch passen. Noch nicht von der Schule runter aber schon Kinder in die Welt setzen!"

Harry sagte nichts dazu.

„Ich wollte ihm nur mal zeigen, wo ich gelebt habe, als ich so alt war wie er."

Harry ging zur Treppe und öffnete den Schrank unter den Stufen. „Hier hab' ich elf Jahre gewohnt."

„Mit all den Sachen?", fragte Janek ungläubig und betrachtete die Besen und Schrubber, die Wischeimer und den Staubsauger.

„Nein, zu meiner Zeit lag da nur eine Matratze drin."

Petunia war aus der Küche gekommen, um nachzusehen, wer geklingelt hatte. Sie wischte sich ihre Hände an der Küchenschürze ab, blickte auf und erstarrte dann beim Anblick von Harry, der einem Jungen sein ‚Zimmer' unter der Treppe zeigte.

„Was macht der hier?", fragte sie Vernon und tat so, als wäre Harry Luft.

„Tag Petunia. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dem Garten? Und Dudley? Alles wohlauf?"

Harry streckte seine Hand aus; aber Petunia ging hinter Vernon in Deckung.

„Komm mit", sagte Harry und nahm Janek an der Hand. „Wir gehen mal in mein anderes Zimmer. Ich muss da noch was holen."

Harry drängte sich an Vernon und Petunia vorbei, die beide so gut es ging an die Wand auswichen. Dort war allerdings die Garderobe und Petunias Kopf verschwand zwischen Mänteln und Jacken, während Vernon mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen seinem Neffen nachblickte, der die Treppe hinaufging.

Harry blickte sich um und dachte an die Zeichentrickfilme, die mit Janeks Sachen in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz gekommen waren. Wäre das hier ein Film gewesen, hätte Vernon aus den Ohren geraucht und ein lautes Pfeifen wäre zu hören gewesen.

Er öffnete im ersten Stock die Tür links und sah in sein ehemaliges Zimmer. Seltsamerweise hatte sich dort nichts verändert. Harry hatte nie den Drang verspürt, dem Raum eine individuelle Note zu geben. Und so hatten die Dursleys einfach alles gelassen, wie es war: ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Stuhl und ein Schrank.

_Die Wände könnten mal eine neue Tapete vertragen_, dachte Harry für sich. Dann bückte er sich, rückte das Bett etwas zur Seite und hebelte mit den Fingerspitzen an einem der Dielenbretter. Aber seine Finger waren zu groß geworden.

Er sah Janek an und der verstand sofort. Seine Fingerspitzen passten problemlos in den dünnen Spalt. Er hob die Diele etwas an und Harry half ihm dann.

In dem Hohlraum darunter lagen Harrys Schätze, die er bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt vor einigen Jahren, als Vernon ihn mit einem Wutanfall vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, nicht mehr hatte mitnehmen können:

Ein Modell des Ford Anglia, mit dem Ron und seine Brüder ihn mal aus diesem Zimmer gerettet hatten. Der Wagen war völlig zerkratzt und hatte nur noch drei Räder.

Dann war da ein Buch ‚Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts', das Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte. Auf der ersten Seite stand eine sehr persönliche Widmung. Deswegen hatte er es unter der Diele versteckt.

Als nächstes zog er eine Tüte Berti Botts Bohnen und einen Beutel Schokofrösche heraus.

Und schließlich waren da noch mehrere Briefe, die er mit einem Bindfaden zusammen gebunden hatte.

Harry steckte die Süßigkeiten und das Modellauto in seine Jackentaschen. Die Briefe kamen in die Innentasche und das Buch gab er Janek, der den schweren Band mit zwei Händen tragen musste.

Harry legte die Diele an ihren Platz zurück, schob das Bett wieder darüber, ließ den Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen und sagte dann: „Komm, wie gehen!"

Er schloss die Tür, ohne sich umzusehen und ging neben Janek die Treppe hinunter. Vernon und Petunia standen immer noch dort, wo er sie verlassen hatte; nur das Petunias Kopf wieder aus den Mänteln aufgetaucht war.

Sein Onkel schien inzwischen etwas Mut gesammelt zu haben, denn er hielt einen Spazierstock in der Hand und sah bedrohlich aus.

Harry schob Janek hinter sich und sah Vernon herausfordernd an.

„Vernon, ich bin keine zwölf mehr! Überleg' Dir gut, was du tust!"

„Du… du Missgeburt. Raus hier!! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Seine Stimme hatte sich von einen Zischen zu lautem Gebrüll gesteigert. „Und nimm' bloß diese kleine Ratte mit. Noch mal lassen wir uns so was wie dich nicht aufhalsen!"

Dann hob er den Spazierstock und schlug Harry mit aller Kraft auf den Kopf und auf die Schultern."

Janek schrie.

Harry bekam den Spazierstock zu fassen, wandte ihn Vernon aus der Hand und zerbrach ihn in mehrere Stücke, die er seinem Onkel vor die Füße fallen ließ.

Dann zog er Janek hinter seinem Rücken hervor, nahm in vor sich, öffnete die Haustür und ging hinaus. Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

Harry öffnete die die Fahrertür der Limousine, schob erst Janek hinein und setzte sich dann selber hinters Steuer.

Janek weinte und Harry nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihn.

„Tut mir Leid! Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schlimm wird."

Der Junge beruhigte sich langsam und Harry wischte ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.

„Ich finde", sagte Harry schmunzelnd, „er hat eine Strafe verdient."

Er kurbelte das Fenster herunter, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Jacke und richtete ihn auf Vernons mustergültig gepflegten Rasen. Dann murmelte er einige Worte, kurbelte das Fenster wieder hoch und steckte den Zauberstab weg.

Janek sah ihn an: „Was hast du gemacht?"

Harry begann zu kichern.

„Wenn er das nächste Mal den Rasen mäht, wird das Gras direkt hinter dem Rasenmäher doppelt so hoch wachsen, wie es vorher war. Und das schöne ist, der Zauber hört nicht auf zu wirken. Wenn er es zum zweiten Mal mäht, wird es noch höher werden."

Harry gluckste immer lauter und brach schließlich in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Das wird den alten Sack in den Wahnsinn treiben", prustete er los.

Janek ließ sich von seinem Gelächter anstecken und kicherte mit.

„Hast du dir den Zauber ausgedacht?"

Harry lachte noch lauter: „Nö, der ist von Hermine. Den hat sie sich speziell für heute überlegt, falls Vernon ausfallend wird. Und ich finde", Harry rieb sich eine Beule auf seinem Kopf, „er ist ausfallend geworden."

Sie saßen beide noch eine ganze Weile kichernd im Wagen, ehe sie sich anschnallten und Harry den Motor anließ.

Als sie den Ligusterweg verließen, sah er starr nach vorne.

_Schade, dass es noch nicht Abend ist_, dachte Harry. _Mit einem Sonnenuntergang vor der Kühlerfigur wäre die Szene perfekt. _

Als sie am Grimmauldplatz ankamen, war Janek eingeschlafen. Harry blieb noch einige Minuten im Auto sitzen. Er fühlte sich so entspannt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte Lust, irgendetwas Neues anzufangen. Was wusste er noch nicht, aber da würde ihnen schon etwas einfallen.

„Komm Janek, wir sind da!" sagt er leise und berührte den Jungen an der Schulter.

Als er nicht wach wurde, schnallte er ihn los und trug ihn ins Haus. Janek hielt Hermines Buch immer noch fest umklammert.

Harry überlegte sich, dass er heute Abend noch einmal die Widmung lesen würde. Darauf freute er sich jetzt schon.


End file.
